The Mystery of the Moonwalker
Visit Mych Swain in Tortuga. Recently, Mych hired a dancer named Moonwalker to raise profits for King's Arm. He certainly had a talent for dancing. But he disappeared this morning, and Mych has the feeling the EITC are responsible. Search for Footprints all over Tortuga. Search for Struggle Marks all over Tortuga. Find an EITC Arrest Warrant for Moonwalker somewhere in the Wildwoods. Recover an EITC Arrest Warrant for Moonwalker from an EITC Thug in Thieve's Den. Recover an EITC arrest warrant for Moonwalker from Claude D Arics. Return to Mych Swain. You return to Mych Swain, only to hand over some arrest warrants for people you never heard of before! Moonwalker's warrant must have been taken into the high seas. Recover an Arrest Warrant from an EITC Ironwall. Recover an Arrest Warrant from an EITC Juggernaut. Recover an Arrest Warrant from a Navy Dreadnaught. Return to Mych Swain You return to Mych Swain, only to come with Arrest Warrants for traitors! They warrants must have been passed over to the Navy Controlled Island of Padres Del Fuego. Defeat General Darkhart and search for an Arrest Warrant for Moonwalker (Darkhart is the lead Undead Bounty Hunter helping the EITC) Defeat an EITC Grunt. Defeat an EITC Mercenary. Defeat an EITC Assassin. Defeat a Navy Sergeant. Defeat a Navy Dragoon. Defeat a Navy Officer Defeat Neban the Silent Defeat 100 EITC/Navy in Beckett's Quarry to find the arrest warrant. Recover an Arrest Warrant from a buried treasure chest in Beckett's Quarry. Recover an Arrest Warrant from a buried treasure chest. Search the Main Office for an Arrest Warrant. Return to Mych Swain. Mych Swain looks through the warrants. The arrest warrant for Moonwalker is found. He is being held in Kingshead by high security. But I wouldn't be suprised if High Eitc Officers have sent word to the jail. Sink 25 EITC Ships of any kind. Sink 25 Navy Ships of any kind. Sink 50 Skeleton Bounty Hunter ships. Explore Kingshead Marching Ground. Defeat 50 Navy Soldiers. Explore Kingshead Barracks. Defeat 20 Navy Soldiers. Explore Secret Room in Kingshead. Destroy Barrel with Attack Documents. Destroy a crate with Attack Documents. Explore Kingshead Weaponry. Defeat 25 Navy/EITC Soldiers. Defeat Remmington the Vicious. Defeat 50 Navy/EITC Soldiers near Remmington the Vicious. Defeat 2 Davy Dragoons. Defeat 20 Navy Soldiers on the Control Bridge. Defeat 50 EITC/Navy Soldiers in KIngshead Fortress. Defeat 10 EITC Assassins. Explore Kingshead Jail. Defeat EITC Assassins in Kingshead Jail until you find Edward Lowhand and defeat him. Free Moonwalker from Prison Cell. Defeat 300 EITC/Navy Soldiers on Kingshead. Sink 50 Level 25+ Navy/EITC Ships. Return to Mych Swain. Reward A Michael Jackson Video that you can play anytime you want. Just click the grey bar on the top of your screen near the Compass. Also comes with a Silver Sequin Shirt and Sparkling Onyx Jacket as shown in the video. PLUS a new emote: /Moonwalk. Performs a perfect moonwalk as shown at 3:37 of the video. Chatbox view: The crowd goes crazy as (Pirate's name) performs the Moonwalk!thumb|300px|right Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests